The prior art is aware of devices and methods that transmit torque upon rotation about an axis, whether those devices be hand tools or other apparatus. Also, those devices and methods include types which have an element that has a limited strength so that the element will break upon being subjected to a certain magnitude of torque. Those elements act like a fuse in that they break to thereby disconnect the rotation drive through the tool. Patents filed herewith in the patent office show those prior art devices.
The present invention improves upon those prior devices and methods in that it provides for re-establishing the tool after it has been used and reached its full torque limit and has actually become disconnected when limiting the amount of torque that was transmitted. That is, the tool can limit the amount of transmitted torque, and it can then be re-used by being readily arranged to re-establish itself and again, in repeat use, limit the transmitted torque.
Further, alternative to the above, the tool and method can be arranged for either limiting the amount of torque or for not doing so. In all instances, the arrangement is according to the limit or no-limit mode in an easy, facile, and accurate manner. The precise amount of limited torque can be readily and accurately established, or there can be no limit on the amount of torque to be transmitted according to the power of the user's hand.
This invention can provide a kit of controls or inserts that can be individually selected and readily placed into the tool for the selected functions of either limiting or not limiting the torque. That is, this has controllers insertable into the tool for the desired function of controlling the torque, as mentioned. The tool can have a pocket to receive the insert and thereby securely hold the insert for the usual various dispositions of a tool that is rotated for applying fasteners or the like, as with this invention.
The tool can be locked in operative mode, and unlocked, through a maneuver of the tool parts and without the need for any special tools or fasteners. the locked mode secures the insert, and the unlocked mode renders access to the insert for removal thereof.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent to one skilled in the art upon considering the following description in conjunction with the drawings.